Memoirs of a Crane
by frasierfan81
Summary: Set during Decoys, different direction it could of gone. Sorry if my writing is horrible just started doing it again please review let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs of a Crane

Niles stood there shocked at how he stooped to such a level. Here he was trying to get Donny to quote unquote " fall in love with Roz again so he could have the love of his life free.

Almost forgetting he wasn't alone he turned to see Roz glaring at him.

" I told you that wasn't going to work and I can't believe you got me to go along with it!" Roz barks, the sound of her voice full of anger. Niles instantly tears up.

" R-Roz I cannot believe I would do such a thing to Daphne. She is so happy and hear I am trying to ruin that happiness, what have I become." At that Niles broke down not able to take the reality of the fact that he will never hold the angel he so dearly loves and the fact he tried to steal away her happiness for his own selfish reasons.

"Niles, its not that bad, Donny will probably make her mad, or push a button and they'll break up, then you'll have your chance." Roz stammered out knowing it was over and Niles had lost his chance.

Niles chuckled knowing Roz was saying what he wanted to hear. After what was done tonight he knew what he had to do, no matter how hard it would be or how much it would hurt. It was time to let Daphne Moon go, forever.

A couple of days later, once Niles had decided on what he wanted to do, he was ready to make his move. Niles decided to leave Seattle, start a new life roaming the world, maybe spend some time writing his memoirs. The settlement he got from his marriage would sustain him for quite some time. Now all he had to do was tell his family what he had planned.

Funny he thought to himself that he hasn't spoken to his family yet, and the first person he comes to see is "HIM."

Niles knew why he wanted to talk to Donny, but not why he was the first one. He stood there at the door trembling wondering how Donny will react to what he has come to say. Niles Reached up and knocked on the door so he wouldn't talk himself out of it.

The door opened and there in front of him was the man that gave him his life back but at the cost of his dreams.

" Hey Doc, what brings you by, something wrong!" Donny says with a worried look on his face.

" No, No, just wanted to come by and talk with you Donny, I have some really important things to discuss with you."

Donny feeling relived " Please come in, can I get you something to eat or drink."

" No Thank you, I'm quite alright."

" I'm just going to jump right to the point if you don't mind. When I hired you as my lawyer and we where talking about honesty and if we were going to we needed to be completely honest with each other, do you remember that?"

" Yea Niles…. Of course I remember" Donny hesitantly says looking very suspicious.

" Well I wasn't being honest with you, and….. Well….. Ok Here it goes. I am in love with Daphne!" Niles utters expecting Donny to punch or curse him out, but what he did receive was not what he thought.

Donny stood there dumbfounded looking at Niles not sire if he heard him right. Minutes ( That felt like hours to Niles) went by, he didn't know what to do now so he waited in silence.

Then Donny spoke, his voice confused not hurt or angry. " Why are you telling me this Niles, I don't understand this is something you should be telling Daphne, not her boyfriend. Unless you think telling me this is going to make me stop seeing her, because it wont, I'll tell you that right now"

" No" Niles retorted " That's not why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you because I need to get it off my chest. Donny I have loved her from the moment I laid eyes upon her, when I separated from Maris there where so many times I wanted to tell her, but couldn't muster the courage to do it. Then when I was free to go after my happy ever after, you beat me to it."

Niles looking at Donny to see if he still has his undivided attention before he continues.

" Then I go and do the most unthinkable thing and invite you to the lake house in an attempt to rekindle some kind of spark between you and Roz so you would leave Daphne alone."

Now the anger showed in Donny's face, Niles could see it.

Donny taking deep breathes so not to lose his temper opens his mouth to speak. His voice no more than a whisper.

" That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard Niles, I thought you had class, but your just like every other moron out there….."

" Donny Please" Niles interrupts " I am disgusted with myself. I have thought of myself over the one person that matters the most to me, so I have decided to give up this charade, this fantasy I have been living. I just want Daphne to be happy, and clearly she's happy with you. I'm leaving Seattle Donny so you and her can live happily ever after."

Donny sat there staring at Niles not believing what just happened, and as Niles stood up and started walking to the door, he stopped turned around, looked Donny square in the eye, and in the calmest voice he said to him

" Be good to her Donny, because if your not and you hurt her you'll regret it for the rest of your life. A woman like Daphne deserves the stars I hope your ready to give them to her." Then Niles was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles knew telling his brother and father about his plan would be difficult, but telling Daphne would be the most difficult thing to overcome. He had his brother and father planned next saving the worst for last.

When he got to Café Nervosa the next morning Frasier and Martin were already there. He was going to make this quick and to the point.

" Niles" Frasier yells, motioning him to the table. " What is so urgent you had to meet us at eight o'clock in the morning."

_Here he goes, my brother, always about him, why do I even bother. I should of just left without telling him anything._ Niles thought to himself before greeting his dad and brother

" Hello Frasier, its nice to see you to" Niles says in a mocking tone.

" Dad how are you doing this morning." Niles asks his father in a more endearing tone.

Frasier rolling his eyes at his brothers mocking tone "Well out with it Niles, what's so important you dragged us out of bed so early!"

" OK fine, out are the formalities, I have been doing some soul searching after that horrid lake house incident, that I know I caused, and have decided to finally sit back, let Daphne go and be happy."

" Well I'm glad to hear that Niles, that's a very wise decision."

" Yea, I'm proud of you son."

" Thank you both, that's also the reason I'm leaving Seattle in 3 days. I'm moving on to bigger and better things."

"WHAT!" both Frasier and Martin screech at the bombshell Niles just dropped on them.

"Niles you cant be serious about this, it sounds to me that you are running away from a bigger problem!" Frasier tells his little brother hoping he can talk Niles out of leaving.

" Frasier, I am running, I'm running away the from the pain, the pain in my heart to give up on something so pure, so angelic. I can't do this anymore Frasier. I tried to steal another mans woman, I risked her happiness for my own selfish needs. There is nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

Frasier and Martin sit in a stupor not sure if what there hearing is real. Frasier is the first to break the silence.

" Are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want to do?"

" Yes, yes it is I need to leave to insure Daphne's happiness."

" What will you do, where would you go?"

"Believe it or not I have started writing a book, I can always go and find the piece and quite I need to finish. As to where New York, Rome, Paris, it really doesn't matter. Where ever the wind takes me I guess."

Martin stands with Eddie's leash in hand grabs Niles' shoulder and says to his son.

" I respect any decision you make Niles, Just don't be like your brother and lose touch."

With that Martin pats him on the back and leaves the café.

Frasier sitting across from Niles with a look like he just lost his favorite opera recording, finally realizing that this is all happening says to his brother.

" Niles I support you in whatever you do, if you think this adventure is what you need than do it."

" Thank you Frasier" Niles gets up and gives Frasier a big hug, leaning in so only his brother can hear him " I love you big brother"

" I'm going to miss you little brother, especially the coffees."

" Me too Frasier, me too. Now I've got one more hurtle to jump."

Niles stood in the elevator nervous at what was to come. He already told three people what he was going to do, but now came the hardest of them all. His next hurdle was Daphne.

_Oh my god this going to hurt to say goodbye to her_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to go but knew he had to. As the elevator doors opened to reveal apartment 1901 his nerves went crazy. He was on the verge of hyperventilation when he walked to the door and knocked he had to pull himself together. Mere seconds later there she was opening the door, like an angel opening the gates of heaven.

" Hello Dr. Crane, wasn't expecting to see you today, your brother and father just stepped out about forty five minutes ago, but come on in can I get you some tea or coffee." She says gesturing Niles inside.

" No, Daphne I have an appointment in about half an hour, I just wanted to swing by and talk to you about something."

" Oh, is everything alright Dr. Crane." She asks in a very concerned tone.

" Well Daphne you see… I really don't know where to begin." Niles loosening his tie, starting to lose his nerve

" Oh come here Dr. Crane, sit down and tell me what's on your mind, you know you can tell me anything." Her kindness warmed his heart, but that wasn't going to stop him, not now.

" Daphne you are my best friend and I feel I could tell you anything, almost."

The look of confusion in her eyes spoke volumes to Niles, oh how he wanted to say I love you, I need you, you deserve better, but he just couldn't do it.

" Daphne I came here to tell you that I'm leaving Seattle, there is nothing left for me here. I'm going somewhere nobody knows me finish my book and live my life carefree."

Daphne's confusion turned into sadness when she just heard that her best friend was leaving. As the tears started pouring from her eyes Niles couldn't help but reach to comfort her. As she buries her face into his chest Niles whispers into her ear.

" Daphne, you will always be my friend. This isn't goodbye forever, just goodbye for now. If ever you need me all you have to do is find me in your heart."

Daphne starting to calm down lifts out of Niles' embrace her voice breaking.

" I am going to miss you so much Dr. Crane, promise me you'll keep in touch, promise me you wont forget me."

" I could never forget you if I tried Daphne Moon!"

" I love ya Dr. Crane!"

" I love you too, Daphne!"

**Ok this is really my first attempt at writing a story in a very long time, and my first ever fan fiction thought it might be fun so I decided to give it a shot. Please let me know what you think. There is more to the story let me know if you want me to continue or if I should stop**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One year later…..**

Daphne sits in her usual corner at Café Nervosa, she reads the book her best friend wrote and published since he has been gone. She's missed him dearly. She's only gotten three letters since he's been gone telling her about his exploits in London, Rome, and Sydney. He has been traveling the world like he said he was going to do, how she wished she could be with him on his adventure.

This last year has been an eventful one since Niles has left. For starters, Frasier and Roz started dating each other shortly after Niles departed. They now live together and are planning on getting married next year. With Roz and Alice living at Frasier's, Daphne and Martin are living together in the Montana. Since Niles is still leasing the apartment and it was empty it was the logical choice.

" Hey girl"

Daphne jumps out of her thoughts to look up and see Roz standing next to her.

" Roz! Fancy seeing you here. What's up?"

" Daphne how many times are you going to read that book, I mean its just self help crap telling you not to do what the little dollie did."

" Yea, but I just can't stop reading it and besides if it wasn't for Niles leaving and writing this crap you wouldn't be where you are now, would you?"

" What are you talking about Frasier and I got together because we love each other, not because Niles ran away and wrote some pour-me, mumbo-jumbo auto-biography." Roz stressed not wanting to admit that Daphne was right.

Roz knew the reason she and Frasier were in a relationship now was because Niles wasn't there to take all of Frasier time, and Frasier started spending that time with her. Pampering with a foot message during a movie, or sharing a laugh over dinner.

When Roz came back to reality she saw Daphne glaring at her.

" Why are you staring at me" Roz whispers knowing perfectly well what she did.

" I will have you know this is not mumbo-jumbo. It is a telling of a mans life, his fears, regrets, love found, love lost. Have you even taken the time to read it?"

" No, not all of it, but I don't need to, I live with his brother remember?"

" Would you mind if I read you a part in my favorite chapter, so you can see what its all about?"

Roz lets out a sigh " No, not at all go ahead."

As Daphne picks up the book and goes to the chapter she has read over a hundred times she starts to read to Roz.

_Chapter 25_

_A road full of love, hurt, regret and shame_

_Now I reach love; love is pure, it is beautiful. It makes you do stupid things. I know because I was in love with a woman, alas a woman I cannot have because I was to afraid to take the step towards love._

_There is not a day that goes by I don't think of her, her laugh, her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, how I long to say those 3 little words I dare not say, I Love You. She is gone from my life now, I only see her in my dreams, haunting me before I go to sleep. I let her go so she can be happy with her life, and in doing so I gave up on the only dream that mattered to me._

_Do not be like me, embrace love, do not be scared of it. Confess love and even if you are rejected your pain will go away. For if you don't confess love and embrace it, you will be in pain for the rest of your life, like I am now…._

Daphne stops reading, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looks at Roz who also has tears coming down like rain, the sight warming Daphne's heart to know Roz cares for Niles more than she puts on.

" That's so beautiful, yet tragic. Frasier better love me like that." Roz cries out.

" Oh Frasier loves you Roz, trust me. I've known that man for 7 years with his fancy opera and dinner parties…"

" Oh crap that reminds me Frasier wanted me to invite you, Donny, and Martin to dinner tonight."

Daphne looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew it would come up just didn't know when.

" Daph, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost, you alright?"

" Oh bloody hell Roz I might as well come out and say it, you see. I sorta kinda, broke up with Donny last week."

" You what?" yelled Roz staring in disbelief.

" Daph, I don't understand, you and Donny seemed so happy together, what happened?"

Roz's words stung Daphne because she hasn't been happy for nearly a year.

" Well there were a lot of things that caused me to break up with him like, he's a slob, a workaholic, selfish, and there are a couple more things. But the two things that finally made me realize the relationship was doomed, and don't laugh, was Niles' book when he describes what he feels about the love of his life. How he could be in a horrible mood walk in the same room as her and be ecstatic. That spark, that magnetism, they just weren't there with Donny."

" Ok and the second would be?" Roz presses

" I had one of my psychic visions."

" Oh Daph, you didn't break up with him because of a dream did you?"

" It wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. It was my true love, the part of my soul that's missing, I'm sure of it!"

" Well who is he, if you don't mind me asking?"

" I don't know, I didn't see his face, all I saw was a man reaching for me, but I was always out of his reach, and I heard him say, _**I need you my love**_."

Roz sat there bewildered

" Wow, so you broke up with a guy because you had a premonition of your soul mate, and some part from a book the fairy god mother wrote. How did Donny take it?"

" Oh, he was shocked at first, but once he gained his composure he put the ring back in his pocket, got off his knee, and left. Didn't say a word."

" Holy shit Daph, he proposed to you, and you told him you didn't want to be with him anymore, that's cold!" Roz said with slight grin on her face. It was nice thinking little miss Daphne Moon isn't the perfect little angel everyone thinks she is.

" I know it wasn't right, my timing was all off and I should have ended it a month ago, but I couldn't do it, because I knew once I dumped Donny… I would have no one left." Daphne chokes out letting a small sob escape

" Daphne, you know perfectly well you will always have people in your life, why lead him on for so long?"

" Oh I don't know Roz, I guess ever since Niles left I haven't been myself, I always went to him when I had a problem." Daphne pauses for a second thinking about everything Niles has done for her. "He was my rock, my salvation, and I think that's why I keep reading this book because in some weird way, its like Dr. Crane is still here giving me advice. Roz Can I ask you a question?"

" Yea Shoot"

" When you and Frasier kiss do you feel a spark, do you tingle, and feel like he's the missing piece of the puzzle?"

Roz Stares at Daphne with her eyes glossing over thinking about Frasier, making her heart melt in the process. " Yea Daphne, every time we kiss, touch, make love he sends sparks down my spine. I am deeply and madly in love and I know I found my better half."

" Oh that is so beautiful, you know in this book Niles says that he had that feeling once with the love of his life and from that moment he knew she was his soul mate." Again Daphne stops mid sentence with a dreamy look on her face. "Even though she didn't. Poor Dr. Crane to love somebody and not express it."

Roz laughing out loud startling Daphne.

" You've done that twice now."

" Done what?"

" You would call him Niles all dreamy, then revert to Dr. Crane… OH MY GOD! You have a thing for Niles. Ha irony is a bitch!"

Roz gets up to leave

" Hey listen I have to go pick up Alice, but come by later with Martin for dinner and will talk later."

" Ok Roz I'll see you then."

" Holy shit I am right about the Niles thing, you didn't even try to correct me."

Daphne's cheek flushed crimson

" Will talk later Roz!"

All day long Daphne couldn't stop thinking about what Roz had said. There was no way Roz was right. Her and Niles had nothing in common, he was just her friend. Just her really good friend. However, the more she thought about it the more plausible it sounded, the two of them did do a lot together.

Just then it all made perfect since that she had feelings for Niles.

_Oh my god I'm in love with Niles Crane_ she thought

Memories of her and Niles started flooding her mind, filling her heart with joy.

She needed to talk to Roz and she needed to fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daphne stood outside Roz's and Frasier's front door, ringing the bell frantically. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Roz opened the door.

" Daphne, what are you doing here so early?" Roz questions knowing there was something on her friends mind.

" Roz I need your help, and I need it now. I need you to help me get Niles to forget about this so called love of his life and fall in love with me!"

" Whoa Daphne slow down what in the world are you talking about?"

" After you left the café this morning, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I came to realize that I am in love with Niles, I was blinded before because I always assumed there could never be anything between us because of our social standing. But now my eyes are open and I'm going to listen to Niles and embrace love, not run away from it anymore."

Roz couldn't believe what she was hearing, just a year ago Niles talked her into trying to basically do the same thing to her and Donny. She motions for Daphne to come inside and sit down on the couch. She knows her friend is in a vulnerable state right now and cant overwhelm her.

" Daphne, first off I wont help you put a wedge between Niles and the woman he loves. I tried once before to get in between two people and I felt guilty about it ever since, and I'm sorry about that by the way."

" Roz please you're the only person I can go to…"

" Daphne, let me finish." Roz interjects thankful she didn't inquire further about the apology " I don't think you need to worry about making Niles forget her, hold on a sec I got something I want you to see."

Roz gets up to grab something from her bedroom thinking to herself

_If Frasier catches me he is going to kill me._

Moments later Roz comes back into the living room carrying a book which she hands to Daphne.

It's a copy of Niles book Memoirs of a Crane, but the cover is different than her book at home. Her copy has a crane standing in a pond at sunrise. This copy has a crane standing in the pond at dusk staring at the moon with a tear in its eye.

" Roz what is this?' Daphne ask curiously.

" Open the cover and read the inscription."

As Daphne opens the cover and finds the inscription she begins to read.

" _To Frasier, this is a copy of the 1__st__ edition of my book, everybody's names and some more juicer topics are in this book. There are only two copies of this book in existence so guard it with your life._

_Your brother Niles_

Roz was the first to speak " Daphne, I wont get between Niles and the love of his life but I'll damn sure let you find out who she is. So sweetheart you have the answers to all your questions in your hands so I suggest you go to your favorite chapter and start reading, before Frasier gets home and is livid that I broke his brothers confidence."

As Daphne sat there trembling, she was torn. She so badly wanted to know her competition, but at the same time was scared to see that she couldn't hold a candle to the woman that held the key to Niles' heart. Finally she took the chance and opened it to chapter 25 and started reading.

_Chapter 25_

_A road full of love, hurt, regret, and shame_

_Now I reach love, love is a beautiful thing. I know because I am in love with a woman who means the world to me. I would lay down my own life for her. Her smile, her warm brown eyes, her laughter all intoxicating._

_The year was 1993, My brother and father had just started living together with a in home physical therapist. Her name, Daphne Moon, she was a vision, I had never been instantly attracted to a woman like I was attracted to Daphne. I couldn't believe an angel like her even existed. Of course at the time I met her I was still married to my shrew of a wife, so I chalked every feeling I had towards this enchantress from Manchester, England to lust._

_Let me tell you, it was not lust. As my marriage began to fall apart there was this constant feeling of hope and joy, and I started falling in love with this woman who over the years became my best friend._

_Alas I never told Daphne how I felt, fear of rejection maybe. She is the world to me I couldn't stand not having her in my life._

_Finally the day came when I said I've had enough of my shrew wife, so I got a divorce. I hired the piranha to take my case. Boy was he good, he got my life back in less than three weeks. I was free to tell Daphne how I felt._

_Once again fate had other plans for me. You see my lawyer started dating my princess. The man that gave me my life back in three short weeks, also took my life in three short weeks. _

_I couldn't believe my own eyes, seeing what was transpiring in front of me, I'll say it once I am thankful for what he did for me, but hate him for what he took as payment._

_Now comes my shame, after everything you have read this is the worst part. I actually tried to break them up so I could get Daphne's love. I tried to take away her happiness, so I can be happy. It was then I realized I do not deserve her love._

_So I did what I do best. I ran, I packed up, left Seattle, never turned back, and let me tell you I miss that woman everyday. I just hope she's happy._

_So don't be like me, embrace love, let it embrace you. If you have a Daphne tell her how you feel before it's to late or you do something your ashamed of. I will never love a woman as much as I love Daphne. I need her like I need oxygen….._

Daphne sat there tears streaming from her eyes. Of all the things she said about this woman that held the keys to Niles' heart she could hardily fathom that the woman was her. At that moment every single nice gesture Niles ever did or say came to her and she realized how blind she really was to his love.

" Daphne are you ok sweetheart." Roz whispered to her friend not wanting to shake her up anymore.

" Roz how could I be so blind, this wonderful man loves me with all his heart and I never even thought anything of it. Roz I need him, since he's left I've been empty without him. You have to help me, please!"

" Daph, I'm with you but nobody knows how to get a hold of him. Where would we start?" Roz asks her as she takes the book from Daphne and puts it on the coffee table so her tears don't stain the pages and leave evidence they were reading it.

Just then Frasier comes in smiling ear to ear.

" Hey babe, hey Daph. What brings you by so early before dinner?"

Frasier asks curiously. Then he notices the book his brother gave him.

" Roz! Why is my book sitting out here on the coffee table?" Frasier asks his fiancée gesturing towards Daphne, wide eyed, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

" Oh sweetheart, Daphne was talking about it earlier at Nervosa and it made me want to read it. Then Daphne came over and we started talking and I haven't had a chance to put it away. Sorry babe."

" Its ok" states Frasier, picking up the book to put it back in his room.

" So I got some wonderful news today the two of you might want to hear."

" Oh, let me guess you got us tickets to see Das Boot!" Roz snickers at her fiancée. She loves teasing him about his eccentric quirks.

" No! that is not the good news, I got those tickets 2 months ago" Frasier teased Roz, knowing she dislikes some of his entertainment choices.

" The good news is after tonight, the nomad will be back in Seattle!"

Both woman looked at Frasier confused and say in unison " What!"

Frasier rolls his eyes at the naivety of the woman in front of him.

After tonight, Niles is coming back home. To stay I think." Frasier answers while pouring a glass of sherry.

Daphne couldn't believe her ears. All she wanted was to grab Niles and tell him he didn't have to bury his feelings anymore, That she loved him the same way. But after hearing he's coming home, she's nervous. Nervous because she knows Niles left to get away from the hurt she put him through.

_I wonder if he's coming back home to stay because he doesn't love me anymore. _Daphne thought to herself praying that wasn't the case.

Daphne's thoughts were interrupted by Frasier

" Daph, with Niles coming home. You and dad will have to make room for him, since you are living in his apartment."

Daphne's heart started pounding, she felt herself hyperventilating.

_Oh my god, Live in the same house as Niles. How am I going to this OH BLOODY HELL! _Daphne thought again to herself.

" Roz can I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

" Yea, come on."

As they get to the kitchen checking to make sure Frasier in out of ear shot.

" Ok, so what do I do now Roz!"

" What the hell do you mean? You tell him how you feel. Duh!"

" It's not that simple." Daphne Stresses " He left to get away from me. To get over me, what if he did?"

" Oh, you got a point. Ok when he gets back we probe him a little see how he responds to you. If he still in love with you we will be able to tell."

" Ok, but what if he is over me. What do I do then?"

With her last statement Daphne breaks down, not wanting to lose the feelings she just recently acquired.

Roz immediately embracing her friend to comfort her.

" SHSH, Daphne everything will be ok. Listen if he has gotten over you , all you have to do is make him fall in love with you again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Daphne was a nervous wreck. She had decided to go with Roz's plan and see what Niles says about leaving Seattle and if she still causes him to drool all over himself.

Around 4:30 Roz, Frasier, and Alice joined Martin and her at the Montana to welcome home the youngest Crane. About an hour later, and a dozen stories she'll never remember. He walked through the door in his immaculate Armani suit, golden blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that took her breath away.

" Niles!" Frasier yells embracing him in a hug showing everyone there how

Much he has missed his little brother.

" Oh Frasier how I have missed you." Niles proclaims releasing his brother and turning to his father next.

" Dad how are you?" hugging his father just like his brother.

" Welcome back son. How was your little soul searching, sabbatical, trip? Whatever it was!"

" It was amazing, but will get into that later, god its so good to be home."

" And how is my soon to be sister-in-law?" Niles snickers at Roz, but offering her a warm embrace and whispering in her ear " Congratulations."

Roz tears welling up in her eyes hugs him tighter and says to him.

" Thank you Niles, for everything, you gave me the one thing I always wanted. Mainly because you weren't here. But still thank you."

During this beautiful family reunion Daphne stood in the corner. Frozen to her spot watching him embrace everyone in the room. What she wanted more than anything in the world was to grab him and never let go. Just then she was brought back to reality by someone calling her name. She immediately found his blue eyes piercing her, a warm smile on his face.

" Daphne are you alright?"

" Oh goodness, Dr. Crane there I go daydreaming again, I'm sorry."

Niles hugs Daphne like a man possessed.

" Oh Dr. Crane I have missed you so much, now lets sit down to dinner. I want to hear everything you did while you where away."

Once dinner was over and everyone went home, Daphne started cleaning up the apartment. She was washing dishes when Niles came in.

" Hey Daphne you need any help?"

Normally Daphne would of declined the offer, but she just wanted to be in his presence.

" I'd love some help Dr. Crane, thank you. I wash, you dry?"

" You got it Ms. Moon!"

They finished the kitchen in record time, now was the time to put her plan in motion.

" Dr. Crane would you care to join me in a night cap."

" Sure Daphne, what's your poison?"

Daphne smiles, amazed at how much Niles really has changed. Then she was saddened at the sudden realization maybe he really is over her. He hasn't complimented her all night. He didn't even try to smell her hair. The only thing he did was ask her if she wanted help with the kitchen.

" Oh, a glass of sherry please. I've grown quite attached to the golden liquid."

" Two sherries coming up!"

As Daphne sinks into the fainting couch. Niles brings over the sherry and hands her her glass, and sits in the chair next to her.

" Oh goodness Daphne, you don't know how much I have missed Seattle. Don't get me wrong Rome, Paris, London, New York. They were all a blast, but there's just no place like home."

Daphne raises her glass.

" To Home."

" To Home."

They clink there glasses and sip there wine.

" So Daphne, what's been going on in your life?"

" Oh you know same old, same old. Clean the apartment, rub your dads bum, take the dog for a walk. Nothing exciting really."

" Oh, so I haven't heard you talk about Donny all night. You two crazy love birds get engaged yet?"

_Oh my god I totally forgot about Donny _Daphne thought to herself.

" Um no Donny and I are not engaged. In fact we broke up about two weeks ago."

" Daphne I'm sorry to hear that. If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you."

" Well honestly Dr. Crane it was my decision. I wasn't in love with him. He's a good man, just not the man for me. That tingle you get, the spark, was missing."

" Well I'm sorry Donny wasn't the right one for you Daphne. Like I said before, there is a man out there worthy of your love. Don't give up you'll find him."

Daphne smiles at Niles' last remark

" Actually I already know the man I want to be with. I just don't know how to tell him. In a way I'm terrified of what he'll say, or how he'll react."

Niles looks at Daphne with so much compassion and love. A look she has not seen in over a year.

" I know how you feel!"

Daphne sighed, now was the time for action. The opening was there so she went for it.

" Dr. Crane why did you run away and never tell the woman you love how you felt? It must have been worse to bottle that love up instead of expressing it."

Niles was brought back to reality instantly at the mention of his book. He knew of all the people in his life, Daphne would be the first to read it, and what part she would want to discuss first. _Thank god I took the names out _he thought to himself.

" Ha, read my book did you…. Its simple why I ran away, I was scared."

" Scared! Scared of what?"

" Well scared of rejection of course. I didn't tell the woman I loved how I felt for the same reason you haven't told the man of your dreams, Fear."

" You're terrified he wont feel the same way about you."

Daphne's heart broke when she heard him say felt

_Felt as in past tense. He's over you Daphne_ she thought _I'm not giving up!_

" So you left so you can forget about this woman?"

" Forget, I will never forget her. You cannot forget a woman like her. I left because I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to be happy, and if I didn't have her I wasn't going to be happy. Plus she's a goddess, I don't deserve her." Niles responds staring blankly at his shoes. Over the course of the last year he has been able to close off that part of his heart, and in the short time he has been with Daphne, she was starting to open it back up.

Daphne sat there shocked. No man ever thought about her like that. She felt it was the other way around, and she didn't deserve him. Now was the moment of truth.

" Do you still love her, or did your trip let you lose those feelings?"

She sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Her future hung in the balance.

Finally Niles spoke

" I will always love her. She may not know it, but she is the world to me. When I left I did forget something, and that's how strong my love for her really is."

Daphne with tears forming in her eyes knew she was going to be ok. Now he just needed to tell her.

Then a thought occurred to her. It was devious in a way but she knew he would forgive her.

" She's a very lucky woman to be loved like that….. Oh Niles you should tell her tonight you have waited seven years don't wait another minute, get your goddess!"

Niles was dumbfounded. She said his name, he always loved hearing her say his name ( Even if its only been a handful of time)

_If only I could tell you Daphne. Yes I have waited seven years and… how does she know I've been in love with….. OH MY GOD she knows!_

The realization came to Niles in an instant.

" Oh Daphne I wish it were that simple, but it is not."

" Why is it so hard Niles. You just open your heart and express yourself."

" Because no words exist to describe what she means to me! She is my world, my every thought is of her. She is everything! I cant bare the thought of her not loving me back and I lose… EVERYTHING!"

" How do you know she wont love you back? You haven't tried. For all you know you're everything to her to. Isn't worth the risk to find out?"

Daphne knew she would have to be more forward with him, she just didn't know how.

" I wouldn't even know where to begin; Oh hello just wanted you to know that I'm madly in love with you; Oh its ok just my heart shattering into a million pieces; Have a nice life." Niles was rambling now. His palms were sweating, his breathing short. He was nervous because he knew that Daphne knew the identity of the woman.

Daphne had enough games. She took Niles' hand in her own squeezed it softly, looked him square in the eye and told him in the softest voice.

" Niles, open up your heart and tell me please!"

Niles was lost in her eyes. He saw something he never noticed in her eyes before. Love; love shining through for him and only him. A love so full of passion and desire. He wasn't scared anymore. He knew in his heart that everything was going to be ok.

Niles Mustered up the words he has been dying to say to this angel for seven years now. He stared into her beautiful doe eyes and opened his heart.

" Daphne Esmeralda Moon, I have a confession to make. Over the course of seven years I have gotten to know everything about you. You are my best friend in the entire world, and in the course of those seven years you nestled your way into my heart, where you will always stay. Daphne, I am and always will be deeply and madly in love with… You!"

Daphne was speechless, in that instant she had more love for Niles then she ever had for anybody else. She was right about Niles being the missing piece of her heart, because the moment he declared his love, Her emptiness was gone. Replaced by a love so strong nothing could remove it. Now she had to return that love to Niles.

" Niles, I have a confession to make as well. When I first met you I thought you were a pretentious snob. Then as I got to know the real you, you became my best friend as well. I could tell you anything and you were always there for me. Then like every other man in my life you left. I was fine at first with you being gone, but than I started feeling this emptiness. The more I thought about you the more I wanted you home. I read your book and that made the feeling worse. I wanted to be loved like that. Then Roz came into the picture and opened my eyes to the truth. And the truth is that I am in love with you as well."

Niles and Daphne sat there staring at each other. Being lost in one another's love. They slowly came together until there lips melted together. Its was a slow and gentle kiss at first but grew with intensity over time.

They held each other for hours not saying a word, everything they wanted to say was said. There was no need for words anymore.

Niles was the first to speak

" Daphne, its getting late we should probably call it a night my angel."

Daphne's insides melted at his pet name for her.

" Yea, your probably right, I just don't want to leave your arms."

" You know you don't have to leave my arms, come on."

He stood up and took Daphne's hand and started leading her to the master bedroom.

"Niles wait, I don't want to rush anything."

" Don't worry all were doing is going to sleep, I don't expect anything else. I just want to keep you in reach my love!"

Daphne's heart warmed her vision right there in front of her. She felt safe with him, she trusted him. Even if they did make love she knew it wouldn't be rushing it, she didn't care what they did as long as she was with him.

"Alright Niles lets go."

They climbed into bed and Daphne nestled her head on Niles chest. She was where she always belonged.

" Good night Niles. I love you!"

" Good night my love, I love you too!"

Niles and Daphne fell asleep in each others arms that night, both holding on to one another knowing their future was bright. They knew as long as the other was by their side they could do anything and they were going to do EVERYTHING.

The End

Ok so that's my first attempt. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was fun writing again. I haven't done so in a long time. Thank you all for taking the time and reading my little story. I've got some more ideas for stories so maybe this wont be the last. I think my next one is a prequel to this story going over how Roz and Frasier got together. Lets see what happens.

And thanks again for all the reviews you are all great!


End file.
